Plant feelings
by CoolCat61
Summary: This is an OC X Audrey Two story When Susan Krelborn comes to visit, she encounters the Audrey Two. Instead of being afraid of the horrible plant, she was entranced by it, and was determined to befriend the strange plant.
1. Chapter 1: A surprise

Susan Krelborn is thirteen years-old. Her hair is long, straight, and black, her eyes were blue, her skin was pale, in her hair was a pink head band, she wore a blue button up shirt, and wore pink shorts, she wore white sneakers. Susan was walking down town. It was time she visited her twenty-five year-old cousin, Seymour Krelborn. "I wonder if Seymour will show me that new plant he has been working on." Susan said. Seymour was always writing letters to her about this new plant he discovered called Audrey Two.

She finally reached: Mushniks Flower Shop. Susan sighed. Year after year she visited Seymour, but the shop seemed empty. Susan looked at the sign. _'Sorry. We're closed.' _Susan sighed again. She turned her back on the shop's door, and sat down. She had gotton there a little to early. She knew she could always walk to Audrey's apartment, but she didn't want to disturb her. "I guess I'll just wait then. Alone." Susan said. After about ten minutes Patrick Martin appeared next to her. He looked like he lived uptown.

"Hello there kid." Patrick said. Susan looked up. She was glad it wasn't Orin Scrivello. He was... "Patrick Martin here." Patrick said.

"Hello Patrick Martin. I'm Susan. Susan Krelborn." Susan said. Patrick's smile got bigger.

"Say, are you related to Seymour Krelborn?" Patrick asked. Susan nodded. "Well, I was going to ask him about leaf cuttings for Audey Two. Will get one for me?" Patrick asked. Susan nodded. "Pleasure doing business with ya'." Patrick said leaving.

"Idiot." Susan mummbled. Seymour told her that Patrick had been constantly bugging him about leaf cuttings. "I just hope Seymour comes soon. I don't want to be out here anymore." Susan said. In the distance she could see a familiar figure walking towards the shop. "Seymour!" Susan shouted. Susan jumped up and quickly ran towards him. "I'm so happy to see you." Susan said hugging him. Seymour hugged her back.

"I missed you too kid." Seymour said. "How's the uptown life?" Seymour asked.

"Good." Susan said.

"Getting good grades?" Seymour asked.

"Yeah." Susan said. Seymour smiled.

"Alright. Let's get inside now." Seymour said walking towards the shop. "You've grown since last time, Susan." Seymour said. Susan rolled her eyes. Seymour chuckled. "Wait 'till you see Audrey Two. He's getting bigger everyday." Seymour said. Susan raised an eyebrow.

"He? Plants don't have a sex." Susan said confused. Seymour rubbed the back of his neck. _'Not Twoey. That's for sure.' _Seymour thought. When the two entered the shop, Susan almost collapsed. The Audrey Two was _HUGE!_ "How did you grow it?" Susan asked. Seymour looked away.

"I can't say. It's a secret ingredient." Seymour said. Susan rolled her eyes. Typical Seymour. Always keeping secrets. Like his feelings for Audrey.

"Where's Mushnik?" Susan asked.

"He's coming." Seymour said. Susan glanced at Audrey Two. She felt strange. Like two unseen eyes were staring at her. "Are you okay?" Seymour asked. Susan looked at Seymour.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Susan said. Seymour and Susan heard the door slam.

"Hello Seymour, Susan." Mushnik said.

"Good morning Mr. Mushnik." Seymour said. Susan waved. "How long you staying?" Seymour asked. Susan smiled. Mushnik looked at her.

"Four months." Susan said. Mushink smiled. Seymour picked her up, and twirled her around. Susan remembred something. "I need to draw a picture of a plant, and I need to write down a plant's anatomy." Susan said. "My teacher said I can't return, untill I finish my project." Seymour frowned.

"Oh." Seymour said.


	2. Chapter 2: You can talk?

After a long day at work, Mushnik closed his shop. "Business has been better than ever!" Mushnik exclaimed. Seymour nodded. Susan sighed. _'Finally. I thought work would never end.'_ Susan thought.

"Mr. Mushnik? Where am I going to stay?" Susan asked.

"With me." Seymour said. Susan smiled. Some quality, cousin time. "Bye, Mr. Mushnik." Seymour said.

"Bye, Krelborn. Bye Susan." Mushnik said leaving.

"Why does he call you _'Krelborn'_?" Susan asked. Seymour shrugged. "What do you want to do?" Susan asked.

"I have to go to an interview tonight. Sorry Susan." Seymour said. Susan smiled. She was a little heart-broken that he couldn't spend time with her, but they would hang-out tomorrow. "Goodnight, Susan" Seymour said.

"Good night, Seymour." Susan said. Seymour then left. Susan sighed. "I have the whole shop to myself. Great." Susan muttered. "Well. Might as well draw that picture." Susan said. She dug through her back-pack and got out a pencil and notebook. Susan began to draw Audrey Two. The sound of a bell ringing caught her attention.

"Where's Audrey, kid?" A familiar voice asked. Susan did her best to keep her temper in check. She looked up, to face Orin Scrivello. "Well?" Orin asked.

"She's not here. She is out sick." Susan said. _'Yeah. Sick of you!'_ Susan thought. Orin sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll leave. But first... I'll check out the plant." Orin said. Susan looked behind her. She saw Audrey Two.

"Are you talking about Audrey Two?" Susan asked. Orin nodded. "Well, too bad. We're closed. So goodbye." Susan said.

"I can take a hint. If things don't work out between me and Audrey, give me a call." Orin said. As soon as he left, Susan went downstairs to Seymour's room, and screamed in his pillow.

"I am so confused." Susan muttered. Susan almost fell asleep.

"Feed me." A deep, male voice said. Susan looked up. "Feed me." The voice said again. Susan got off the bed, and went upstairs.

"Who's there?" Susan asked. She had hoped it was her imagination.

"Feed me, Seymo'!" The voice demanded. Susan turned around. The Audrey Two was laying on the floor. Susan was confused. "Where's Seymo'?" The voice asked. Susan jumped back. Did the Audrey Two just talk?

"Did a plant just talk?" Susan asked. Audrey Two lifted his pod.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where 's Seymo'?" Audrey Two asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

Susan backed up. "He's at a interview. Why do you want to know?" Susan asked.

"I'm starving!" Twoey shouted. Susan covered her ears.

"Okay. How about I go uptown to get him?" _Susan_ asked. Twoey smiled and nodded. Susan walked up to the door and stopped. "Wait a moment. You're a talking plant!" Susan said with excitement. "I'm not going to miss out on this!" Twoey was a little angry that the girl wouldn't leave. "First question, how did you get this big?" Susan asked.

"Seymour fed me his blood." Twoey said smiling. He was hoping to scare her off. But Susan seemed impressed.

"A plant that eats blood? So cool!" Susan shouted happily. Twoey's pod dropped in shock. "If a entire person got eaten, then you would be _really _big!" Susan exclaimed. Twoey smiled.

"Did you say '_really big_'?" Twoey asked. Susan nodded. Twoey had then found out how to take over Earth.

"Of course. Second question, want to hear a joke?" Susan asked. Twoey nodded. "There are five people on a plane. The president, the world's smartest man, the world's strongest man, a kid, and a old man. The plane begins to crash. There are only four parachutes. The president takes a parahute and says _'I have to protect my country'_ And jumps off the plane. The world's strongest man takes a parachute and says _'I'm the world's strongest man'_ And jumps off the plane. _The_ world's smartest man takes a parachute and says _'I'm the world's smartest man'_ and jumped off the plane. There is only one parachute left. What do you think happens?" Susan asked.

"The kid pushes the old man off the plane and takes a parachute." Twoey said. Susan shook her head.

"Silly Twoey. The old man tells the kid to take the parachute, because he lived a good life. But the kid says, _'Don't worry, we can both have a parachute. The world's smartest man took my backpack'._" Susan said. Susan was waiting for laughter. It never came. She either thought Twoey didn't care, or get it. "Do you get it?" Susan asked. Twoey shook his pod. "The wold's smartest man took the backpack, like a idiot." Susan said. Then came a fit of laughter.

"For a kid, you're not as annoying." Twoey chuckled. Susan smiled and quickly frowned.

"Annoying?" Susan asked, her eyes were full of hurt. Twoey shifted his leaves, thinking of a lie.

"Lots of kids come to stare at me. But I personally think that they are trying to talk my stem off." Twoey said. Susan smiled again. She giggled a bit. "You know Twoey, for a plant, you've got a sense of humor." Susan said. Twoey then made a grumbling sound. Susan raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Susan asked. Twoey nodded.

"Yeah, doll. Just a little hungry." Twoey said. Susan smiled and nodded. She got up and went to go get a knife. When Susan got the knife she cut her finger.

"Since I've got blood to spare. You can eat mine." Susan said. She stuck her finger towards him. Twoey was about to suck on her finger, until Susan scooted back.

"What's wrong, doll?" Twoey asked. Susan pointed a finger at the shadow that was headed towards them.

"Seymour's coming back." Susan said. Susan quickly ran downstairs, and Twoey went upright. Susan quickly got on the small chair in Seymour's room. She pretended tha she was asleep. _'I know I can trust Twoey. I just feel it. But why do I also feel danger?' _Susan thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Sneak Peek!

Hey guys! I know you're all waiting anxiously for the new chapter, and I am working hard on it! So, I hope that this small sneak peek will suffice!

Night had fallen, and Seymour left for another _'interview'_, and Susan was left alone again. Susan sighed and laid her head on the counter. _'Is Seymour purposefully ditching me?' _Susan thought. The young girl closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

"Wake up, Krelborn!" The Audrey Two boomed. Susan jumped up, clenching her hand over her heart. Twoey laughed at the girls reaction. Susan puffed her cheeks and turned away from the plant. Twoey groaned. "Come on, doll. Don't be like that." Twoey said.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Susan said angrily. He could honestly care less for the girl, but he needed her. _'For what?' _Twoey thought. He really didn't know why, but he felt as if he needed her.


	5. Chapter 5: I love you

Susan woke up and groaned. She looked around and groaned more. She had hoped to wake up and see Twoey. The talking plant had captured her eye. She wanted to know more about it. Susan got out of the bed, and walked upstairs. She smiled as she saw Seymour by the plant. _'I wonder if Seymour knows Twoey can talk.' _Susan thought. She shrugged and went to her cousin. "Morning, Seymour." Susan said.

Seymour jumped at the sound of Susan's voice. He was still shaky from last night. Twoey had been trying to convince Seymour to kill Orin. Seymour refused. He was no murderer. So, he kept feeding the plant his blood. "Good morning, Susan." Seymour muttered. Seymour's eyes then darted to Susan, then to the plant. "Behave, or no food tonight." Seymour whispered so only the plant could hear.

Susan smiled softly at her cousin. She had hoped to spend the day with him. "Seymour, can I help you with work?" Susan asked. Seymour looked at his cousin and smiled. It always came to mind that Susan was no ordinary girl. Instead of wanting girly things, such as pedicures, and make up, she wanted to work.

Susan then walked over to Twoey. "Oh, um, of course! We could use the help." Seymour said. He was nervous. His little cousin was near a dangerous, blood eating plant. He didn't want her to get hurt. Susan began stroking the leaves of the plant. She badly wanted to tell her cousin what she knew about the plant. But, she didn't know if her cousin knew or not. Susan just sighed and sat in the chair behind the counter.

_**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**_

Night had fallen, and Seymour left for another _'interview'_, and Susan was left alone again. Susan sighed and laid her head on the counter. _'Is Seymour purposefully ditching me?' _Susan thought. The young girl closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

"Wake up, Krelborn!" The Audrey Two boomed. Susan jumped up, clenching her hand over her heart. Twoey laughed at the girls reaction. Susan puffed her cheeks and turned away from the plant. Twoey groaned. "Come on, doll. Don't be like that." Twoey said.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Susan said angrily. Twoey could honestly care less for the girl, but he needed her. _'For what?' _Twoey thought. He really didn't know why, but he felt as if he needed her. Susan took notice of a whimpering noise and turned to face the plant. "Are you whimpering?" Susan asked.

If Twoey could blush, then his pod...trap...thing would be completely red. He didn't even realize he was whimpering. "Of course not! I'm a mean green mother from outer space, and I am bad! I don't whimper!" Twoey lied to the girl. He knew he shouldn't have lied, but that would make him look weak. He didn't whimper, he demanded.

Susan winced and looked away from the plant, again. She hated being yelled at, and she never expected Twoey to yell at her. Tears filled her eyes and she whimpered softly. The tears began to trail down her face. Twoey took notice of the soft sobbing noises. The plant couldn't help but feel bad. "You didn't have to yell." Susan whimpered out.

Twoey sighed in defeat and pet the kid with one of his leaves. "I'm...sorry." Twoey mumbled.

Susan looked at the plant. "What was that?" Susan asked.

"I'm...sorry." Twoey mumbled quieter.

"I couldn't hear you"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?!" Twoey asked, fed up with repeating himself. Susan smiled at the plant and hugged the leaf, which was petting her.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Susan smiled. Twoey grumbled but smiled and hugged back, using two more leaves to wrap around her waist. "I love you, Twoey." Susan yawned. Twoey was shocked. He was never told these words before, and he wasn't sure how to take it. Before the plant had a chance to ask the girl to repeat herself, Susan was fast asleep.

Twoey looked around, making sure that Seymour wasn't coming back. He then rest his pod on her head and smiled more.. "I love you too, Susan." Twoey whispered, before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Disagreement

Twoey and Susan woke up to a loud shrieking sound. Twoey's pod jerked up and Susan jumped up. The two saw Seymour staring at them in horror. "Susan, get away from him!" Seymour shouted at the young girl. Susan looked at Twoey and shook her head. Seymour was shocked. Susan always listened to him. Even if what he said was stupid.

"No." Susan said. She didn't want to leave the plant's side. The young girl decided to stay by the plant's side no matter what happened. Seymour shook off his shock and glared at Susan. He was only doing this for her own good. Susan glared right back. This plant meant a lot to her, even if they had only met.

"No? Why not?" Seymour asked, trying to not yell at the young girl. He wanted to protect her.

"Because, he's my friend and I love him." Susan said. Twoey and Seymour were shocked at the answer, but mostly Seymour. _'How could she love such a horrible plant?' _Seymour thought to himself. Susan feel something wrap around her waist. The young girl looked at her waist, to find one of Twoey's vines wrapping itself around her waist. She smile and giggled at the plant's actions.

"Susan, listen to me, he is dangerous! He will be nice to you for a little while, the he will tell you to kill people so he can live!" Seymour shouted at Susan. Susan's eyes watered and she backed away from both Twoey and Seymour. Susan began to cry and she ran out of the shop. "Susan!" Seymour shouted. He wanted to follow her, but he knew she needed time to cool down.

"Please...come back." Twoey whispered to himself. The plant was scared for the young girl. Even if they had just barely met, her sweet and kind nature had made him happy. Twoey just hoped that Susan would be okay.

* * *

Susan ran into the darkest parts of Skid Row. Rain was pelting the young girl as she tried to find shelter to stay warm. "St-stupid Seymour." Susan stuttered. The freezing rain was making Susan shiver and cold. "W-well, I d-don't n-n-need him." Susan mumbled. Susan found a cardboard box and went to it. She ripped off a side and used it as an umbrella. Susan sniffled and continued to walk. 'What is her destination?' You might ask, well,Susan doesn't really know.

Just as long as it was far away from Mushniks Flower Shop. Soon the cardboard piece began to get heavy and wet. So Susan threw it away and sat down, and began to cry. She wondered what she did wrong. All she did was talk and sleep with the plant. Nothing bad, right?

Suddenly, a motorcycle pulled up by Susan. And on that motorcycle, was Orin Scrivello. "Hey kid, what are you crying about?" Orin asked, faking a worried tone. Susan looked up at the black haired man and made a disgusted face.

"What are _you _doing here?" Susan spat out. Orin put on a hurt expression.

"I was just ridin' around till I saw you." Orin said. Susan rose an eyebrow at the man. Susan knew Orin like the back of her hand. She knew he wouldn't care if se didn't look, what he defined as beautiful. "Do you want to come to my place?" Orin asked. Susa knew this was a bad idea, especially after the encounter on her first day here. But choice did he have?

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7: Save me

I hopped onto the back of Orin's motorcycle. Orin grinned and drove off. "So kid, why are you alone?" Orin asked. I sighed and told him about the fight Seymour and I had. Orin just nodded. "I see. Well, he's probably just trying to protect you." Orin said.

I looked away. _'Even the sadist agrees that Twoey is a danger.'_ I thought. I grumbled at the thought. I gasped as I felt Orin pick up the speed. I quickly wrapped my arms around Orin's waist so I wouldn't fall off. Orin laughed like a maniac and sped up. I whimpered and hid my face in his back "I miss you, Twoey." I whispered to myself.

It took a while before we got to Orin's home, which was uptown like mine. I hopped off the motorcycle and nearly kissed the ground. _'I am never going on that thing again.'_ I thought. That motorcycle is a death machine. "Well, here we are." Orin said. His home looked better than I imagined. Well,being a dentist has it's perks.

"Go right inside kid. I have something to do." Orin said. I nodded and headed inside. Orin's house looked even nicer inside! I'm quite surprised that someone like him would live fancy. I sat on his couch and sighed in relief. I began to think about Twoey and Seymour. _'Maye I should go back. But not for Seymour, for Twoey' _I thought.

Orin entered the house. "Sorry Orin, but I'm going home." I said getting up to leave. As soon as I headed for the door, Orin grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast sweetcheeks! I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time!" Orin exclaimed as he starting pulling me to his bedroom. I squealed and kicked the man. I began to run to Mushink's Florist Shop. I ran into the building and looked for Twoey. I saw him on the floor, wiliting.

"Oh no! Please Twoey! Don't die!" I said as tears filled my eyes. Twoey lifted his lid weakly. He gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry doll, I haven't eaten in a while..." Twoey said while collapsing again. I cried softly. Suddenly, I heard the door slam open. I turned around quickly and saw Orin.

"Hey there kiddo! We haven't gotten to the good part!" Orin shouted. Orin dove for me. I quickly moved out of the way, to see Twoey opening his trap, and seeing Orin stare at him curiously. Orin was getting too close to Twoey. He bent over to look at the inside of the plant. Twoey coosed his trap and started chewing."Ahhhh!" Orin screamed.

My eyes widened in horror as Twoey swallowed the sadistic dentist.


	8. Chapter 8: Human Now

Susan cuddled into the Audrey Two. She loved the blood eating plant with all her heart. Even if he was a plant, that didn't stop her love for it. Instead, it made her love grow stronger. Susan heard knocking on the front door to the shop. So, the twelve year old girl got up and went to the door, to find an old woman standing in the rain. "Oh my, do you want to come inside?" Susan asked.

The old woman was shocked at the offer. She figured that someone of the young girl's age would send her away. "Thank you young child." The old lady said entering. Susan smiled and helped her in.

"No problem." Susan said. "Now, what is your name?"

The old lady smiled. "I am Nakita. And I am a witch." Nakita said. Susan rose an eyebrow.

"A witch?" Susan asked. She did not believe the old woman. "If you are a witch, then prove it."

The witch smirked. "Alright." Nakita said. "I'll grant you one wish, and one wish only. So what'll it be?" Nakita asked.

Susan was in deep thought. She wondered what to use her wish for. Her eyes brightened when she thought of it. "I would like Twoey to become human." Susan said. Nakita smiled and snapped her fingers as wind whirled around her. Susan shielded her eyes as a bright light covered the room, and when she looked back, Nakita was gone.

Susan heard a groaning sound come from behind her. The girl looked behind, and saw a 16 year old teen stand up. He had dark green hair, blue eyes, and wore a dark green tux. "S-Susan? Why do I feel weird?" Twoey's voice came out. Susan stared at Twoey with shock. Her wish came true. Twoey saw he had a peach colored hand and jumped back with shook. "What the hell?!" Twot said. "Why am I human?!"


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings Come Out

Susan smiled at the new Audrey Two. Well, not really new. Just a new body. Twoey was trying to get used to his new state. "Susan, what happened to me?!" Twoey asked.

Susan smiled and giggled. "I may or may not have turned you human." Susan said. Twoey stared at the girl, shocked.

"Why would you turn me human?!" Twoey asked. Susan didn't know if Twoey was angry with her. So her eyes started to tear up. Twoey realized his mistake and sighed. "I'm not mad. I just want to know why you turned me human."

Susan blushed as she thought of her answer. "Be-because I love you." Susan said rather quietly. Twoey blushed a dark red at the answer.

But he just had to know one small thing. "Romantically or platonically?" Twoey asked. Susan blushed hard at the question. But she had to answer.

"Romantically." Susan answered. Twoey's face turned completely red. "I'm s-sorry! I understand if you hate me now or don't accept my feelings." Susan said. Twoey got on one knee and held Susan's head in his hands. He smiled softly at the small girl, who smiled back.

"Susan, I love you that way too. I have been thinking about you more than I have realized, and I now know that I need you in my life." Twoey said. Susan's face flushed red. Susan smiled happily and hugged the older. The two pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. The two brought their faces closer and closer, until their lips came in contact. Susan's eyes fluttered close, while Twoey's widened and closed. The kiss was sweet and intimate. But it didn't last long, because a certain someone entered the flower shop and shouted.

"Susan?!"


	10. Chapter 10: Love Me Like You Do

(Warning! Smut!)

Susan and Twoey pulled away from the kiss, and looked in the direction of the voice, and found Seymour. "Susan, who is this?!" Seymour asked angrily. The brunette just wanted to protect his cousin.

"S-Seymour! Th-this is T-Twoey." Susan said. Seymour's eyes widened and he passed out. "Seymour!" Susan said shakily. She was afraid that she may have given her cousin a heart attack. "Oh no..."

"Relax, doll. Knowing Seymour, he'll probably wake up in a few hours." Twoey then pinned Susan to the wall, a huge smirk was across his face. "Which is enough time to continue~" Twoey said. Susan blushed greatly and struggled in Twoey's grip.

"T-Twoey! I am only twelve!" Susan said. Twoey grinned more.

"So what? I know a lot of kids who are pregnant and they are twelve~" Twoey couldn't control his lust as he began to lick Susan's neck. Small moans and whimpers escaped the girl's mouth. Twoey's grin grew and he started sucking on her neck. "Such cute moans~" Susan moaned louder at the action. "You have a beautiful voice baby~"

Susan continued to whimper and moan. "Ahhhh~ ohhhh~ Twoey~" Susan moaned out. "More~ Please~" Susan begged. Twoey then let go of Susan, and began to strip himself. Susan blushed at the sight of Twoey's member. "Tw-Twoey, you're b-big!" Susan said. Twoey grinned.

"Now, it's your turn." Twoey said. Susan blushed and began to strip herself. Twoey grinned as he saw the young girl's body. "So beautiful." Twoey purred. He pinned the young girl to the wall and slowly slid in. Susan gasped and moaned out in pain.

"Tw-Twoey! It hurts!" Susan said. Twoey winced as he saw the girl's face twist in pain. He didn't mean to harm her. He slowly slid back out, only tonyear Susan whimper. "P-put it back i-in." Twoey grinned and thrusted back in. "Ah-ahhhh~!" Susan moaned. "Twoey~ More~"

Twoey thrust faster and harder, he started to bite into Susan's neck which drew blood. Twoey licked the blood away. He grinned and thrusted even harder, which caused the girl to moan louder. "Twoey~! Ohhhh~! Make me moan like a slut!" Susan cried out. Twoey grinned and thrusted violently, making Susan moan uncontrollably. "Oh yes~!" Twoey gripped onto Susan's ass and came deep inside of her. Susan came right after Twoey.

Twoey and Susan were panting. "That was..."

"Wonderful." Susan finished. Twoey snuggled into the girl and kissed her softly. Suddenly, small groans of pain came from behind them. The two turned around, and saw Seymour waking up.


End file.
